Conventionally, image-forming apparatus, such as a color laser printer, are configured to execute a calibrating process whenever a predetermined condition is satisfied in order to prevent deterioration of image quality. For example, one technique suspends the execution of the calibrating process at a time the calibrating process is undesirable to the user. Such suspension of the calibrating process prevents execution of the calibrating process at a time undesirable to the user and thereby improves user convenience; however, because the suspension is canceled either by the user or after a predetermined time has elapsed, a large quantity of printing may occur without the calibrating process being executed resulting in deterioration of image quality.